


Earrings

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: A podfic reading of Earrings by Hiba"Bebe peirces Craig's ears while Clyde watches."





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earrings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837572) by [hiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiba/pseuds/hiba). 



> Please remember to go check out the original work! ^-^)/

**Author's Note:**

> [Please check out the original upload for all the sound effects and music links.](https://youtu.be/yMtpl0_qbxU)


End file.
